Ice
by BlackFox12
Summary: How far will a person go to get revenge?


**Ice**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Star Wars books or movies and I'm not making any money from this fic. Any character you don't recognise from the movies or books, I probably own. Anything you recognise from another fandom, I don't own

**Warning(s):** Character death; original characters; spoilers; violence; probable AU for most of the books following the Jedi Academy trilogy

**Summary:** How far will a person go to get revenge?

Nekita was an Imperial soldier, her homeworld being Carida. She was away on a mission when it was destroyed by the Sun Crusher and, when she returns, it's to find no trace of Carida… Now, Nekita wants revenge, on the person who destroyed her home – Kyp Durron – and on those who allowed it to happen; the New Republic…

**Timeline:** Set directly after the events in the Jedi Academy trilogy

* * *

Kyp Durron sat in the Jedi temple on the fourth moon of Yavin, his eyes closed. He'd come a long way from the headstrong Jedi student who had stolen the Sun Crusher. In some ways, it hurt to think of what he'd done in the Republic's name – but he knew that dwelling on the past would just make things even worse. It would open him up to influence from the dark side – again.

_I need to clear my mind…_ Kyp started to focus on the Jedi code inside his mind, attempting to clear his mind that way. For some reason, however, he was having difficulty concentrating. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Exar Kun was influencing him in some way.

But Exar Kun had been defeated…

_I wonder if Master Skywalker has problems like this sometimes…_ With a sigh, Kyp straightened up again. He walked to the door of the temple and looked out at some of the other former students, who were milling around outside. Luke Skywalker wasn't there – but Kyp knew that the other Jedi had gone to some of the other planets, looking for more people with the potential to use the Force.

Kyp stepped out into the sunlight, deciding that he wasn't likely to get much meditating done at the moment. He nodded briefly to the silver-haired Tionne and the Calamarian Cilghal, but didn't speak to either of them or to the others.

However, as Kyp started walking into the jungle, he realised that Cilghal was walking close behind him. For a while, neither of them spoke. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. None of the Jedi students blamed him for falling under the influence of the Dark Lord. They'd experienced Exar Kun's power firsthand, after all. The only way he had even been defeated was by all of them working together.

_It still doesn'__t excuse what I did while under his influence…_

"Would you like to talk about it?" Cilghal asked finally in her soft, soothing voice.

Kyp didn't look at her, instead keeping his eyes on the surrounding jungle, listening to the sounds of the animals moving around – and the other sounds of the forest. In some ways, he found them comforting. "Not particularly," he admitted finally. "I was just having a bit of trouble with meditation."

"Too much on your mind?" Cilghal nodded a little, her tone of voice and the expression on her face sympathetic. "It's all right. We've all had that. Along with the bad dreams," she added, her eyes darkening just a little.

Kyp didn't respond immediately, but he knew what Cilghal was talking about. No matter how much time had passed, it seemed as though what he'd done would always affect him. _But maybe that's how it _should_ be. I can't just forget what I did… I need to use it to make me a better person, a better protector…_ "How did you defeat Exar Kun?"

Cilghal looked up at him, her expression thoughtful. "You're finally ready to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

Kyp knew what the Calamarian was talking about. He hadn't wanted to talk to the other Jedi students about the Sith Lord for quite a long time. It was difficult to even think about him most of the time.

But he was beginning to feel that it might be better to talk about it…

Kyp looked up at the sky. "Yes," he answered finally. "I am ready to talk about it."

* * *

"This is Lieutenant Nekita here, of the ship Mystery Star." The woman waited for a response from the planet she was heading towards, but wasn't too surprised when she didn't receive one. _They're probably all busy._

Nekita sighed and rolled her shoulders slightly, trying to relieve her aching muscles. As comfortable as the interior of her ship was, she had never intended it to be used for her to live in for a long stretch of time. She was looking forward to finally being able to sleep in a proper bed and eating something other than ration bars, since her supplies had run out two days ago.

An alarm suddenly sounded and Nekita's eyes widened as she noticed a flashing light on her controls. "Bantha fodder!" she swore, flicking some switches. Had she dozed off without realising it and somehow pressed one of the controls? It certainly wouldn't be the first time. She really needed to pay more attention to what she was doing.

_Strange__… This is where Carida should be._ Normally, Nekita could imagine the hustle and bustle happening on the planet below her. However, this time, she felt a strange kind of hollow… _emptiness_. Frowning to herself, Nekita activated the viewscreen, knowing that it was angled in such a position as to show her the planet.

Except that nothing was there.

Well, that wasn't quite true. Nekita could see what looked like a burnt, blackened husk. _Could I have got the coordinates wrong?_ Without taking her eyes off the view below her, Nekita reached for the navicomputer and started typing, her fingers finding the keys out of familiar habit. She then glanced at the screen.

_The right coordinates? Then that must mean…_ Nekita shook her head violently, trying to deny the truth of what she was seeing. Carida… destroyed? _How is that possible?! The only thing able to destroy an entire planet was the Death Star!_ Nekita stared at the ruin of what had once been her home. _It must have been the Rebel Alliance… the Republic. But how could they have the power?_

Nekita set her jaw and typed in a new set of coordinates. It didn't matter how the Republic had destroyed her homeworld.

She was going to make them pay.

* * *

By the time Cilghal and Kyp made their way back to the temple, it was beginning to get dark. They'd spent a while talking, but were now walking in companionable silence. Somehow, talking to Cilghal had made him feel better.

Most of the students had apparently gone back into the temple, but Tionne was waiting outside for them. "We've just had a message come through from Master Skywalker. He's going to be arriving back tomorrow."

"Thank you for letting us know," Cilghal replied. "Was Master Skywalker successful in his journey, do you know?"

"He didn't say either way," Tionne answered. "I'm sure we will find out tomorrow. The others have all gone into the temple. Are you going to be staying outside for a while longer?" She looked at both Kyp and Cilghal.

"I am starting to get a little tired," Kyp admitted. "I think I will retire to my rooms and rest for a time." He started heading into the temple without another word. His conversation with Cilghal had given him a lot to think about…

* * *

"_Hey, Zeth! Wait for me!" Kyp all but ran to catch up with his __brother, running across the grass. He quickly caught up with Zeth. "Where are we going?"_

"_Just for a walk." Zeth __smiled down at his brother and then looked back over his shoulder. "Hey. Looks like we've got more company."_

_Kyp turned round to see Tera following them. The child was frowning in concentration as she followed in their footsteps and then gave a disarming smile up at the two boys. Her blonde hair was in its usual style – two plaits that were swept round behind her head, joining at the top. "Mom said I can come with you. Can I?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Zeth laughed. "It's not like we're going to do anything dangerous."_

_As Kyp looked down at Tera, the child's face changed. She got paler and her eyes darkened as her small body started trembling. Immediately, the boy crouched down, grasping her by her shoulders. "Tera… what's wrong?"_

"_Kyp…" Tera looked into his eyes, her own blue ones suddenly dark. "You've got to…"_

And Kyp woke up.


End file.
